The Ones That Ran Away
by the-worlds-mental
Summary: Nina Gibbons thought she was just another ordinary 16 year old girl living in London. She had her family and her friends. Everything she could want right? That was until a spaceship flew into the Thames. Then things started to get kinda freaky... Doctor/OC
1. Prologue: The Ones That Ran Away

**This is my first Doctor/Oc Fanfic, so I hope you all like it :) I am writing a few stories on Wattpad at the moment, if you want to check them out my name is TheWorldsMental on there. (Practically the same as this one)**

**Okay here you go :)**

PROLOGUE:

I never really thought much of where my life was heading. I always thought that I was going to grow up, get a job, get married, and have children... You know the normal stuff that any human would experience, but now looking back I feel as though I had always known that there was something so much more, so much _better_ that was going to take place. Maybe that's why I decided to walk through the Powell Estate, the much longer way of getting home, that day and then running back there later on. It was as if I _knew _to go there, that _he_ would be there. Just like we had a connection from the start without even knowing it; or each other for that matter.

He was the one that brought me out of the darkness. The one that made me realise who I really was. Being with him made me see hurt, anguish, pain and evil but it also made me see compassion, trust, belief, _love_ something I thought I would never experience fully.

And for that, I owe him my life.

Because this isn't just some silly story of some ignorant human falling in love with a courageous outer space alien that could never be with her. This is the story of destiny and finding out your true purpose in life.

This is the story of the Ones Who Ran Away.

~09~

The first chapter will be up soon also :)

Hope you liked it :)

~TheWorldsMental~


	2. Aliens Of London: A Mad Man with a Box

"See you at 3, Nina!" Jeremy, my best friend, called as I made my way out the front of his house, waving back at him.

I had decided to walk down a street near the Powell Estate, taking the longer route home when I heard a strangely familiar 'whooshing' noise coming from the side alley way. I slowed down and stepped quietly so I could hear the mumbling that had started up.

"There we go, only twelve hours after we left!" A male's voice rang out through the streets.

"I'm just going to go grab some stuff, I'll just tell mum I was staying at a friend's house last night." A girl's voice replied. That was a London accent...

A girl with shoulder length blonde hair raced past me and into the building. I pressed myself up against the wall so that she wouldn't notice me standing there.

After she was gone I glanced down the alley to see a tall-ish man with short brown hair and big ears. Even though I had never seen this man in my life, his presence gave of a sense of warm familiarity.

I stepped forward, digging my hands into my coat pockets. I couldn't help myself from speaking "Um, excuse me?"

He spun on the spot to stare at me his expression turned into one of confusion. "Hello?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, but you seem so familiar, have we met before?" I asked.

He walked towards me, examining me, closely. After a few long strides he was right in front of me, his brows knitted together in concentration.

"What is your name?" He asked suddenly.

"Nina Gibbons." I replied, slightly frightened.

Then the oddest thing happened. He grinned at me. He actually started _grinning_ "Well, Nina Gibbons, I am The Doctor!"

"What, just 'The Doctor'?" he nodded in confirmation "Isn't that just slightly pretentious?"

He started to laugh "I like you, Nina Gibbons, and you seem familiar also, but I can't pinpoint where from and I have a great memory."

I just shrugged "My dad use to say he had a great memory and couldn't admit when he had forgotten something. You can't be perfect."

The Doctor smirked at me "How old are you, Nina Gibbons?"

"I just turned sixteen."

"You're only sixteen? You have a mind of one well beyond your years." He then looked me up and down. "Although, you look to only be twelve... at the oldest." He smirked at me.

I glared at him "At least my ears aren't bigger than my face!"

He went to reply but something behind me caught his eye that then widened as he made his way over to the posters on the telephone pole. He pulled one off and turned to me "What is the date?"

"The 16th of April 2006, why?" I replied, confused.

He started mumbling something and ran past me and in the direction of where the blonde girl went.

I thought about following him but decided against it and continued to walk home.

~09~

Later that day I was walking around main London with Jeremy when the spaceship crashed into the Thames. The site of the ship gave me a weird feeling in my chest, as if I knew it was a distraction...

"Nina?" Jeremy asked, putting his hand on my shoulder.

Before I knew it, I had mumbled a quick 'I have to go,' to Jeremy and took off.

~09~

It was dark by the time I had made it back to the Powell Estate, having to discreetly make my way past the army and the press, who were asking anybody they could, that was in seeing distance, about the crash.

The only thing that was in the alley way now was a blue police box. It seemed kind of weird just sitting there. I didn't even think they had these anymore...

I cautiously made my way closer to it, lifting my hand up to touch it. When I did, it was as if it made a loud humming sound and I felt a warm vibration under my hand. This caused me to gasp and stumble back slightly, retracting my hand.

"Oi!" I heard someone shout and I whipped my neck around to see a person making their way over to me.

As he got closer I was able to distinguish who it was "Doctor?" I then looked back at the blue box "Is this yours?" I asked, incredulously. He nodded "I thought you were a Doctor not a Policeman."

"I am," He replied, shortly.

"Doctor of what?" I questioned.

He smiled and answered mysteriously "Everything." He then looked at the box "What gave you the idea that this was mine?"

I just shrugged "Well you did yell at me when I touched it but why would there just be a police box here if no one owned it? I thought they were all taken down a while ago."

He nodded to it "Do you want to look inside?"

I turned to him, alarmed "You're not going to arrest me are you?"

He started to laugh, loudly "I'm a Doctor not a Policeman remember?"

I shrugged "Just making sure. I guess I could have a look," I complied "Although, I don't understand why the inside is so impor..." My eyes widened. The Doctor had opened the door as I had been rambling and now I could see inside.

The Doctor stepped around me and made his way over to the console "Go on, say it. I have heard it all before."

I quickly stepped to the side to see around the other side before running inside. I turned on the spot taking in every aspect of the room. "It's...smaller on the outside!"

...

Okay. That was weird. The doctor just stared at me. It was kinda creepy. I slowly made my way over to him and stood right in front of him. He just continued to look at me so I slowly poked him in the chest, causing him to pull out of his frozen state. "Sorry. I guess that _was_ a first." He remarked as he made his way around the console.

I grinned at him around it "You don't get taken off guard too often do you?"

"Oh shut up, you." He mumbled, playing with some of the controls.

I looked down at the ones in front of me "So what exactly is this? Is it like a different dimension inside or something?"

The Doctor stopped playing with the controls and looked at me "Yeah. That is exactly what it is... How did you kn-"the Doctor was cut off by the jolt of the machine.

He started running around the console pressing buttons and turning knobs. When he got around to my side he turned to me "Do you mind standing back?"

I lifted my hands up in the surrender sign and stepped back, leaning against the bar on the side. The Doctor continued to run around playing with the buttons. He soon produced a mallet hammer and started to hit the console with it.

"I feel as though hitting it with a hammer isn't going to make it work any better." I commented, holding onto the bar behind me tightly as the ground started to shake.

I heard him mumble something that sounded like "Backseat driver," before smiling widely and kissing the hammer and then turning to grin smugly at me.

I rolled my eyes at him "So what was all that about?"

He ran over to the door and smiled widely at me. I made my way over to stand next to him "It's a travelling machine. It travels through time and space."

I nodded and looked around "Seems about right."

He looked at me in confusion "You don't seem surprised."

"From the start you always seemed weird. A mad man with a box. Now you are just a mad man with a box that travels through space and time." I grinned at him.

"Oi!" He cried, indignantly, then grinned back at me "Who are you, Nina Gibbons?"

I shrugged "Still working that out myself." I then pulled open the door to come face to face with a metal wiring filled with cardboard boxes. "Good parking skills." I commented.

He rolled his eyes and pushed me out and then slid out next to me. "It's not like it was a tight squeeze for you, did you not eat your wheaties when you were litt- younger." He snickered at his joke. I just smacked him on the back of his head, causing him to turn and glare at me. I smirked and nodded my head forward, towards the door.

Once we had made it he turned and put his finger to his lips in a signal to be quiet then turned back around, producing a weird metal thing from his jacket pocket. I stared at it in confusion as he pointed it at the door. The weird thing lit up blue on the end and made a strange noise.

"Wha-"I started to say before the Doctor turned around and used his free hand to cover my mouth, lifting his metal thing up to his lips 'shhing' me. I rolled my eyes and waited as he did it again, the lock on the door clicked and he pushed it open...right into a group of soldiers chatting with each other. It went silent for a moment before the soldiers picked up their guns and pointed them at us, making us to up our hands up in surrender.

"Great door picking skills." I said sarcastically "It's going to get you real far in life."

"Shut up."

~09~

So I hope you liked the first chapter! I used the thing that Clara said to the 11th doctor because I felt as though the Doctor should have had a bigger reaction to it then he did on the show :)

I tried to convey the dynamics between the Doctor and Nina and how they tease each other and all, which will have a bigger role when he regenerates into the 10th Doctor :)

~TheWorldsMental~


	3. Aliens Of London: I Get Lonely Sometimes

**~09~**

So, here we were. Standing in front of a group of army dudes with their guns pointed at us. Isn't this a lovely way to spend your day? Fabulous.

The Doctor went to say something when there was a loud, female scream that came from down the hallway. We all turned in that direction and then we were off down the corridor. The Doctor yelled something to the men about 'defence' and 'delta' that made absolutely _no _sense to me but it stopped them from pointing their guns at us, which is always good.

We pushed the door to some sort of laboratory open to find a frightened dark-haired lady with glasses, curled up on the floor, shaking holding a gun in her hand. "It's...its alive!" she stuttered.

The Doctor knelt down in front of her and then turned to the guys behind us "Spread out. Tell the perimeter that it's a lock down!" He ordered. We both moved forward as the lady started mumbling that it was alive again. The Doctor turned to see that the men were still standing there, looking at each other in questioning. "Do it!" he yelled at them, causing them to hurry out of the room.

We turned back to the lady in the white lab coat "I swear it was dead." She said to us.

"Coma, shock, hibernation, anything," The Doctor rattled off.

I rolled my eyes and asked her "What does it look like?"

There was a noise of something hitting the ground as the both of us looked around.

"It's still here," I breathed and the Doctor grinned at me and hoisted me off the ground, causing me to smile also. I mean, how often can you say that you have seen an alien, right?

He went outside to grab one of the army soldiers, waving them over silently. He then cautiously grabbed my hand and pulled me over to where the sound had come from. The sound happened again and the Doctor quickly pushed me down into a crouch to look over the side of the desk. As we slowly peaked over, we saw something strange.

It was a pig. A pig in a space suit. Can I say what the hell? That doesn't seem very alien-y does it? No.

The Doctor just grinned at it "Hello!" This caused the pig to squeal and run away.

"It doesn't seem to like you very much, Doctor." I laughed.

He ignored my comment and yelled at the soldier not to shoot at it as it ran past. We both got up and ran out after it. I heard the gunshot before I saw it. One of the soldier dudes shot at it! The poor little piggy!

The Doctor and I both stopped at looked down at the poor pig in a spacesuit. The spacesuit obviously wasn't bullet proof... I slowly knelt down beside it as the doctor had a go at the soldier. "What did you do that for? It was scared!" He knelt down beside me as I patted the side of its snout.

I looked up at the soldier "It was only _scared._ You didn't have to shoot it!"

The doctor and I both looked down at the dying piggy in solemnity.

I sighed, causing the Doctor to look at me. "What?" He asked.

"I've always wanted a pig dressed in a spacesuit."

~09~

We, being the Doctor, That science lady and I, all stood around the pig that was now lying on a metal bench top.

"I just assumed that's what aliens looked like," she shrugged and then turned to the Doctor "But you're saying that it is just an ordinary pig from Earth?"

"More like a mermaid," The Doctor replied. "Victorian showmen use to draw the crowds by taking a skull of a cat and gluing it to a fish and calling it a mermaid. Now, someone has taken a pig and opened up its brain, stuck bits on, strapped it in that ship and made it dive bomb."

"It must have been terrified," I commented, sadly.

The doctor looked at me and nodded. "They have taken this animal and turned it into a _joke_," he said the word with disgust.

"But if it is a fake, a joke like the mermaid..." the Doctor grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room without the lady noticing as she just continued to talk.

"You know," I started "It is rude to leave when someone is talking to you,"

He rolled his eyes "If someone created this, it must have been a distraction for something else and we need to figure out who or what did it and what they are planning." He quickly pushed me into the blue box, closing the doors behind us.

~09~

"So," I started.

He groaned from the other side of the console "What is it this time?"

I brought my hand up to my chest in fake hurt "Oh, ouch, and I thought we were just becoming friends!"

He rolled his eyes at me "Okay, sorry, what were you going to say?"

I grinned, smugly at him "So this is your spaceship right?" He nodded "And you travel through time and space and fight aliens and everything, right?"

He nodded again "Where is this going?"

I shrugged "Does that mean that blonde girl is your girlfriend?"

His head turned to me so fast I thought it was going to fall off! "What! Rose? No! She just travels with me, we're friends."

I nodded, walking around the console, dragging my fingers across it. "Oh, yeah of course. _Friends._"

"Nina," He growled at me, causing me to laugh and him loudly.

~09~

The Doctor was standing in front of some monitor thingy and I was sitting in some chair that I had found in the room when the Rose girl entered, walking up the ramp to the Doctor.

"Alright," He began "So I lied! I went and had a look. The crash landing is a fake, I thought so, it was just too perfect, hitting Big Ben, come on! So I thought, let's go have a look and-"

"My mum's here," she cut him off.

I just kinda sat on the chair watching the scene unfold in front of me, waiting for someone to notice that I was there.

The Doctor turned around and looked at the lady and guy that were just behind him. "Oh, that's just what I need! Don't you dare make this place domestic!" I had to put my fist in my mouth to stop from laughing.

"You ruined my life Doctor!" The dark boy accused, the Doctor turned to look at him "They thought she was dead. I was a murder suspect because of you!"

"See what I mean! Domestic!" He said, exasperated.

"I bet you don't even remember my name!"

"Ricky!" The Doctor guessed.

"It's Mickey."

"No, it's Ricky."

"I think I know my own name!" Mickey fumed.

"You think you know your own name, but how stupid are you?"

I looked over at Rose's mum who looked around the room, frightened, which was confirmed when she ran out of the doors "Mum!" Rose called going after her "Don't go anywhere" she said to the Doctor. Then turned to Mickey "And don't start a fight."

Then she left. "So..." I started causing the two to look over at me "That was awkward."

"I was wondering when you were going to speak up, chatty." The Doctor commented.

Before I could reply Rose ran back in "That was a real spaceship,"

"Yep!" I piped up.

She looked over at me "Who are you?"

"Wait you don't know who she is?" Mickey said, confused.

I rolled my eyes "Nina Gibbons, you must be Rose,"

She nodded and then looked back at the Doctor. "Do you know her?"

The Doctor sighed "Sadly,"

"Oh, ouch, I feel as though you are trying to be hurtful on purpose," I commented

"Sorry, Nina, oh bountiful Queen of the leprechauns."

"Oi!" I cried, indignantly "That was uncalled for!" he just 'shh'ed me. "Oh, I'm sorry, am I being too loud for your big ears to handle?"

He glared up at me "Isn't it past your bed time?"

I looked down at my watch "It's only half past 7..."

He nodded "Exactly, you should have been in bed over an hour ago."I stuck my tongue out at him and crossed my eyes while he looked down at the monitor. He glanced up briefly "I saw that,"

I rolled my eyes and threw myself back onto the seat with a huff "Well, go on with your stupid alien tech-y stuff."

"So if that was a real spaceship then it is all a pack of lies? What is it then, an invasion?" Rose asked.

"Funny way to invade, putting everyone on red alert." I commented.

The doctor turned to me "Good point! So what are they up to?"

I walked around the console to the other side of the Doctor to watch the news report with them.

~09~

"What are you doing down there?" Mickey asked the Doctor, who was lying underneath the grates of his spaceship, which I had recently discovered was called the TARDIS.

"Ricky," The doctor started.

"Mickey," He cut in, annoyed.

"Ricky," he said again, causing me to roll my eyes from the chair that I had unofficially claimed as mine. "If I was to tell you what I was doing to the controls of my magnificent time machine, would you even begin to understand?"

"I suppose not...-"

"Then shut it."

I rolled my eyes again and got up to where Mickey and Rose were now standing.

"Some friend you got," Mickey mumbled.

I sighed "He's just winding you up."

They both just looked at me, and then Rose turned to Mickey. "I am sorry,"

Okay... awkward talk...that is my queue to leave...

I walked back around to the side of the TARDIS that the Doctor was working on. "So..."I started, sitting on the edge of the grate, dangling my feet over the edge.

The Doctor looked up at me "What?"

"I was wondering..." I swallowed thickly "Can I stick around for the next day or so? Help you out with this alien thing? I mean... it's just that my dad leaves me at home on my own most of the year and I kinda get lonely at home by myself..." I trailed off.

The Doctor sat up and looked at me "What do you mean he leaves you alone?"

I shrugged looking at my feet "My dad owns some important recording and tour planning company for famous people so he is always dashing somewhere across the world."

"And your mum?" He asked.

"She's not in the picture anymore." I answered, abruptly, then looked at him "If you don't want me to help I can just-"

"No, no! I would like it if you stayed." He smiled at me, and then fused something together making a loud static sound, grinning "Got it! Patched into the radar, looped it back 12 hours so it followed the flight of the space ship." He jumped up and went over to the monitor. "Here we go. Hold on," We all looked at the screen as he hit it a couple of times. "Come on! That's the spaceship on its way to Earth, see?" He pointed to a flashing dot moving across the screen. "Except hold on,-"

"Wait," I cut him off "It looks as though the spaceship did a slingshot around the Earth Before it landed? Doesn't that mean that it was from Earth in the first place?"

The Doctor and Rose looked at me funny "It came up and then came back down to land, yeah... How did you know that?" The Doctor asked in amazement.

I just shrugged "It just came to me, I saw the diagram on the screen and thought of that." They just continued to stare at me so I cleared my throat "So, that means the aliens have been here for a while then?"

The Doctor nodded "The question is what have they been doing?"

~09~


	4. Aliens of London: 10 Downing Street

**Sorry it took so long! I have soo many assignments and test recently!**

I sighed from my spot on the chair as the Doctor and Rose flipped through the news channels on the screen.

Mickey looked over curiously "How many channels do you get?"

The Doctor shrugged not looking away from the screen "The basic packages..."

"You get the sports channel?" Mickey asked amazed.

"Yes I get the football," The Doctor replied, condescendingly. "Hold on, I know that lot." He commented, pointing at the screen.

This peaked my interest as I sat up in the chair. '..._Bringing in alien specialists, those who have devoted their lives to studying outer space...'_

"U.N.I.T!" The Doctor suddenly exclaimed "United Nations Intelligence Taskforce! Good people."

I walked around to look at the screen with the three of them. "How do you know them?" I asked.

"Cause he's worked for them." Mickey replied, a smug look on his face. "Oh yeah! Don't think I sat on my backside for twelve months, Doctor! I read up on you." He pointed at the Doctor who just looked down at the screen. "You look deep enough on the internet, in history books, there's his name, followed by a list of the dead."

The Doctor's head snapped up as he smiled meanly at Mickey "That's nice, good boy, Ricky!"

I snorted, trying to hide my laugh. This was just too good. I always did like a good cat fight.

"If you know them, why don't you go help?" Rose asked, trying to change the subject.

"They wouldn't recognise me, I've changed a lot since the old days," he replied, walking around the console, flicking switches and knobs. "Besides the worlds on a knife edge, there is aliens out there, and with fake aliens want to keep this alien out of the mix." He pointed at Rose and then to himself.

Oh lovely. The Doctor is an alien. He doesn't even look alien! How lame is that?

"I'm going undercover and uh, keep the TARDIS out of sight." He turned to Mickey "Ricky, you got a car! You can drive it."

"Where to?" Mickey protested as the Doctor lead us all out of the TARDIS.

"The roads are clearing; let's go have a look at that spaceship!" The Doctor exclaimed. I smiled widely running after him.

We all stepped out of the TARDIS to hear the whooshing of a helicopter and bright lights shining down on us, police cars and army vehicles pulling up around us, a mega phone calling out instructions to us, which were disturbed by the sirens of the police cars.

"What the hell," I muttered looking around at the commotion, shielding my eyes from the bright light.

The army people started to run towards us, their guns pointed at us.

Mickey looked around and then freaked, running away. There was a yelled of 'No!' that came from the right of us. It was Rose's mum. Rose didn't seem to notice as she looked up at the helicopter in the sky.

The only thing that I could hear from the mega phone was _'Raise your arms above your head!'_

Well I wasn't going to go against a guy with a billion guns aimed at me was I? All three of us raised our hands up. The Doctor grinning up at them. Of course he was...

"Take me to your leader!" He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes at him and muttered "You're not funny."

He obviously heard me because; without stopping grinning or looking away, said back "Yes I am."

~09~

"Fancy car." I commented as I sat down next to the Doctor, Rose getting in behind me.

The Doctor nodded still smiling. "If I knew it was going to be like this, being arrested, I would have done it years ago." Rose commented too.

I laughed "Were not being arrested!" The Doctor and I said together, and then looked at each other in horror.

I shivered "Never, do that again."

He ignored me turning back to Rose. "We are being escorted!"

"Where to?" Rose asked.

"Where do you think?" The Doctor grinned "Downing Street!" he then laughed causing Rose and me to grin at each other.

"You're joking!" I laughed.

He shook his head "I'm not!"

"10 Downing Street?" Rose asked, incredulous.

"That's the one!" Doctor smiled.

Rose grinned back in excitement "I'm going to 10 Downing Street?"

"How come?" I questioned.

"I hate to say it, but Mickey was right. Over the years I've visited this planet a lot of times and I've been, uh, noticed.

"And now they need you?" Rose questioned.

"It said on the news, they are gathering people with alien knowledge!" I pieced together.

The Doctor nodded. "And who is the biggest expert of the lot?" He boasted.

Rose looked at him "Patrick Moore?"

I laughed as the Doctor looked affronted "Apart from him!"

"Oh don't you just love it," I smirked.

The Doctor grinned back "Oh I'll tell you, my boy George, he use to drink me under the table... who's the prime minister now?"

"Don't ask me! I've missed a whole year!" Rose replied.

He looked to me. I shrugged "I'm not sure really."

"How can you not know?" He asked, incredulous.

I crinkled my eyebrows at him "I don't know! It's hard to keep track!"

He rolled his eyes "That's right, you're a leprechaun. You don't integrate yourself into human society."

I glared at him "Oi, you can talk spaceman!"

~09~

We all stepped out of the posh car, the Doctor waving happily at the cameras. I snorted, causing him to look over at me and smirk.

We were lead into the building and into a room were a whole bunch of people were crowded into.

My eyes widened and I hit the Doctor on the chest, causing him to glare down at me "What?" He hissed.

"Man, all of these alien experts... how many of them do you reckon would jump at the chance to dissect you if they knew you were one?" I asked him, seriously.

He rolled his eyes at me and didn't answer my question.

Well. That was rude.

~09~


End file.
